


Twisted Party

by life_is_prickly



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Drinking, I'm Going to Hell, I'm Sorry, M/M, Multi, Smut, strip twister
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-26 19:20:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2663369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/life_is_prickly/pseuds/life_is_prickly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen, Misha, and Jared head back to Jared's place after the 200th episode party, each a little drunk and very bored. A game of twister leads to a very interesting night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twisted Party

 “Wow”, Jensen whistled as he walks into Jared’s house. “You really went all out when choosing a place to live”.

Jared shot Jensen a disapproving look as Misha chuckled at their similarities to the character they play. “Make yourselves at home” Jared said as he walked into the kitchen to grab everybody another drink. Jensen and Misha walked into the living room to sit down.

“So”, Misha says as he stretches out, “200 episodes… that’s a long time and a huge accomplishment”. Jensen looked across at Misha; he looked tired but proud at the same time.

“Thanks man, it has been a long time but it was a long time with people I love”. Misha smiled, knowing that Jensen meant what he said.

Jared walked in carrying three glasses and a tray of a variety of alcohols.

“What are you guys talking about?” Jared asked as he set the tray on the coffee table and handed a glass to each of them.

“Oh, I was just congratulating you guys on 200 episodes”, Misha said.

Jared smiled, “Well, you played a huge part in those episodes, the show wouldn’t be the same without you.”

Misha smiled as Jared took a seat between the two of them. There was a long silence as they all took a deep breath and thought about the night they had.

A moment later Jensen broke the silence, “So, are we going to do something or just sit here with empty glasses like a bunch of pansies.” This was his Dean side showing through.

 Jared got up and went to the closet in search of something that they could do.

“What are you doing?” asked Misha. “I’m looking for a game or something that we could play rather than sitting in silence”, explained Jared.

Jensen was already up and pouring himself a drink even after all the drinks he had consumed earlier that night.

“We aren’t twelve Jared, there has to be something else that we could do other than play whatever game you have hiding in that closet.” said Jensen, his words a tad slurred.

“Ah ha!” Jared said as he pulled out the old box, “I knew it was here somewhere”.

Jared walked over to the couch and placed the box on the floor.

“No way, is that really?” said Misha as he slipped to the floor to open the box.

“Yep it is!” said Jared, “there is no better game to play with old friends than a good game of twister.” Jensen’s interest had now been peaked, he hadn’t played twister in years but it was always his favourite. “Do you guys want to play?” asked Jared as he moved the coffee table out of the way. “Definitely” the two boys said in unison.

It didn’t take long to have the game set up and ready to go. Jared even had the automated spinner so they could all play. Before starting they all took another drink and removed their shoes like giant five year olds about to play the best game on earth.

Jared turned on the spinner and it called out “left foot red”. Before Jared could move into position Jensen said, “you know what would be awesome?”

Misha and Jared looked at each other confused.

“Strip twister” said Jensen with a smirk on his face.

While they were all a little tipsy at this point they weren’t prepared for that sort of suggestion. Jared looked at Misha who looked both surprised and intrigued, a little too intrigued. Before Jared could respond Misha was already inquiring about the rules for strip twister.

 “So every time someone falls they have to remove an article of clothing?” Misha asked.

“Exactly!” Jensen said with a grin.

Jared looked at them both, “Come on, don’t you think it is a little weird for grown men to be playing twister in the first place, let alone strip twister? I did that in college when I was trying to get a girl friend.”

Jensen looked at Jared with the same face he would always give him when he wanted something. “Don’t be a kill-joy, it will simply give us motivation not to fall!” Jensen said in a really convincing tone, almost too convincing.

“I’m not sure if it’s the alcohol talking but I guess I’m in” Jared said as he moved to his position on the mat.

The game got pretty heated as it progressed, sending the boys into more and more difficult positions that would have made anyone uncomfortable.

Suddenly it was Misha’s turn again and already in a difficult place he wasn’t prepared for another move. As the spinner called out his turn he couldn’t hold it anymore and he was on the ground laughing as Jared and Jensen looked at him with smirks on their face.

“Okay buddy, time to remove an article of clothing.” Jensen said, still holding his position.

Misha got up and sheepishly removed his shirt revealing his bare chest. Jared and Jensen were still in their positions trying not to fall so they wouldn’t have to be in the same position as Misha. The rule was once someone falls the other players who hadn’t fallen could continue in their places and the fallen person would join back in once their turn came around.

A few moves later and one wrong move caused Jared to tumble down and knock Jensen off balance on his way causing the two of them to both hit the floor. Misha grinned as the two boys sighed and got up.

“Now you know how it feels. Great decision Jensen!” Misha said teasingly.

“Shut up Cas!” Jensen said jokingly to Misha.

Jared opted to take off his pants while Jensen decided on his shirt.

Misha looked up at the two boys and whistled to show his appreciation for their clothing removal choices. Jared and Jensen both blushed as they tried their best to cover up, suddenly feeling shy.

At this point they all knew what they had gotten themselves into and decided to take another drink to ease the tension. After a few more drinks and suddenly feeling very comfortable with each other they decided to continue on with the game of three half-naked men climbing on top of each other drunkenly.

As the game progressed and they had more to drink the truth began to come out. 200 episodes of being together had apparently caused some sexual tension between them that none of them could hold in anymore.  

Eventually there were three grown men hunched over each other completely naked laughing. They were no longer playing Twister, the game had ended a long time ago. Now they were simply having a good time reminiscing about the show and their friendships while all three of them were becoming increasingly horny until Misha couldn’t hide his emotions anymore.

Jensen noticed as Misha began to get up, desperately trying to cover up. “What’s the matter Misha?”

Misha very slowly stood, trying to make a break to the washroom to cool off. As Misha stood Jared couldn’t help but notice Misha’s rather well-endowed reason for leaving. Before Misha could turn to leave Jared was in front of him moving Misha’s hands away from what he was trying to hide.

“Oh, are we getting a little too hot for you? Is this why you were so excited to play?” Jensen asked in an almost seductive voice.

Jensen’s voice had always been seducing to Misha so the way he said it now made Misha’s already erect dick become even harder as he lusted for the touch of his two friends.

Jensen, moving across the floor, kneeled in front of Misha and before Misha could stop him Jensen had his mouth around the head of Misha’s cock, bobbing up and down and swirling his tongue around the tip before taking as much of him in his mouth as he could.

Misha was completely shocked but the pleasure washed over him so quickly he no longer cared about anything. He put his hand through Jensen’s hair and pulled to help guide him along and push more of himself into his friend’s mouth.

Jared stood watching for a second before he joined in, pressing his lips against Misha’s, jamming his tongue into Misha’s mouth as their tongues danced Misha couldn’t help but moan against Jared’s lips. Misha took his free hand and reached down to grasp at Jared’s hard cock, pumping his hand and slipping his thumb over Jared’s slit to try and make him moan. Misha’s hand worked quickly, rubbing Jared’s erect cock with such passion and precision, Jared could hardly contain himself as he began to breathe deeper and moved his kisses from Misha’s lips down his neck where he began to nibble at the soft skin.

Misha was almost ready to come but Jensen wanted to tease his little fake Angel. Jensen stopped bobbing his head and licked the tip of Misha’s cock before moving to Jared to take his hand to lead both Jared and Misha to the couch.

Jensen bent Jared over the side of the couch with a gentle force that Jared couldn't help but enjoy.

Misha took advantage of the situation and stuck his finger in Jensen’s mouth for lubrication before carefully working it into Jared’s virgin ass.

Jared squirmed at the foreign feeling, unsure of if he liked it or not until Misha hit the spot and Jared could see stars. Misha, grabbing Jared’s hips, very carefully easing himself into his friend until Jared let out a lustful moan.

Jensen moved to Jared’s mouth and kissed him sensually before ramming himself into Jared’s open mouth forcing more and more of himself down his friend’s throat.

Jared began to moan as he could no longer contain himself. Jensen pulled his cock out of Jared’s mouth as Jared almost screamed, “Oh God, Misha, I’m going to cum!”

Misha didn’t stop what he was doing, he wanted to make his friend cum hard.

“You don’t get to cum until I say so” Misha said, thrusting even harder and faster now. 

Jared was finally past his breaking point and so was Misha. Jared moaned so loudly they were sure the neighbours could hear but they didn’t care.

Misha came almost instantly in Jared’s ass to the sound of his friend trying so hard not to. Misha pulled his cock out of Jared’s ass and stood him up in front of Jensen and began rubbing Jared’s cock.

Jared couldn’t hold himself together any longer as his dick began to quiver until he came all over Jensen’s face. Jensen swallowed and licked himself and Jared clean before standing to meet Jared’s lips and give him a deep, passionate kiss.

“Now it’s your turn” Jared said to Jensen, pulling away from the kiss.

Jared took a seat on his now messy couch and pulled Jensen over to him, turning him around in the process. Jared held his dick and helped Jensen lower himself onto him, slowing stretching his ass open. Jensen began to slowly move his hips and raise himself slightly but Jared didn’t allow him to go slowly.

Jared grabbed Jensen’s hips and rammed himself deeper into Jensen causing both him and Jensen to let out soft moans.

Misha crawled onto the couch and positioned himself directly in front of Jensen, not wanting to miss out on any of the action.

Jensen greedily took Misha’s cock in his mouth while Jared fucked him from behind.

“God, Jensen, you are going to make me cum again!” Misha almost begged Jensen to stop.

Misha crawled off of the couch and bet down in front on Jensen to tease his cock. “Come for me, I want to taste you.” Misha said sensually to Jensen as he ran his tongue up his shaft.

Misha’s raspy voice and Jared’s dick up Jensen’s ass sent him over the edge.

“Fuck” Jensen moaned as he couldn’t contain himself anymore. Jared began to speed up his thrusts as he pulled Jensen down onto his aching dick.

Misha took Jensen’s dick in his mouth just as Jensen began to come. Misha swallowed it all before looking up to Jensen and smiling.  

A little shocked at what had just happened, the three boys didn’t know what to do until they realized the time.

“Oh Shit” Jared said, “Gen is going to be home soon.”

The three of them got dressed with some difficulties, trying to figure out whose clothes were whose.  Jared cleaned up the glasses and put the alcohol away while Jensen and Misha cleaned up the twister mat and desperately tried to clean up any cum stains on the couch and carpet.

“Well fellas” Jensen began saying, “Thank you for the.. uh.. good time.”

Before He could leave Misha sheepishly added, “We should do this again sometime…”

Jensen leaned in and softly kissed Misha.

“Yeah buddy, we should.” Jensen winked at Jared before turning to leave.

“Next time at your place!” Jared called to Jensen.

“So, I guess I’ll see you again soon” Misha said.

“Definitely, hopefully sooner than later” Jared said before also kissing Misha good bye.

 After Misha had left Jared went to sit on the couch and shortly after Genevieve walked in and sat beside him.

“Hey hun, did you have a good time?” asked Gen.

“Oh yeah, it was great, I hadn’t realized how close I had gotten with everyone.” Jared said. Gen smiled and kissed her husband before heading up to bed.

“Are you going to join me?” she asked but Jared was already on his feet following her.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first ever fic I have written. It started with my friend and I talking about how fun it would be to play twister with J2 and Misha... my dirty mind somehow made it into this word vomit. I hope it was somewhat enjoyable.


End file.
